Shine a Light On Her
by McSteph
Summary: SEQUEL TO TIMES LIKE THESE WE'LL NEVER FORGET- Lucie, Sophie and Vanessa are flying back out to England for Tom and Giovanna's wedding, but has Lucie's past affected her for the worse?
1. An Invitation

**Sooo...this is my new story. It's a bit strange, messy and not that great. I wrote it going through a bad time, and it's kind of reflected in it. I hope you all enjoy it, even though some parts are quite corny and strange. Thanks guys, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shine a Light On Her<strong>_

**Chapter 1- An Invitation**

It had finally arrived. The single silver envelope with the London postmark on it. _Lucie Streeton_ and my address was written in swirly writing, also silver. I flipped it over. No return address. I grinned to myself. I knew who it was from anyway. I pulled out a kitchen chair and sat on it, opening the envelope, pulling out the silver and white paper inside. Silver and gold sparkles fell into my lap as I opened it.

_The Falcone and Fletcher Families request the pleasure of the company of_

_Lucie, Laura and Maree Streeton_

_To celebrate the marriage of_

_Giovanna and Thomas_

_On_

_Saturday 11__th__ July 2009 at 3pm_

_Dress: Formal  
>RSVP: June 15<em>_th__ 2009_

I grinned to myself and turned the computer on. It was time to send Tom an email...

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed extremely quickly. We'd booked flights to England for a week before (the fifth of July) and were all pumped to go. Our parents had decided they'd let us go by ourselves. It wasn't that they didn't want to see the happy couple get married; it was more that they didn't feel it was their place to be there.<p>

The day before we were to leave, Sophie invited Vanessa and me to her house to stay the night. Then we'd get on the train to Melbourne and then get on the plane and fly there. It was going to be awesome.

Vanessa and I showed up at Sophie's at almost exactly the same time, both with food and movies. It was silent as we put our things into Sophie's bedroom where there were two extra beds were set up. Sophie's laptop was sitting open on her bed.

'Guess who I've been talking to,' she grinned as she bounced onto her bed.

'Dunno. So you'll have to tell us,' Vanessa smiled, sitting down beside her and pulling the laptop closer. 'Tom!' she suddenly squealed.

Sophie nodded. 'It's like seven in the morning over there!'

'Is he still online?' I asked, peering over their shoulders.

'Let's see,' Sophie said, taking the laptop back and clicking on his Skype number, then the video call one. Her and Vanessa showed up in the box, so I moved closer to be there too. There was a ringing noise and the other box underneath us lit up and there sat Tom Fletcher. I hadn't spoken to him for weeks, ever since I RSVPed to him. We had talked to the boys a lot after we came back, but a lot had changed since then. They'd been busy jetting all over the world to countries and we hadn't really had much of a chance lately.

'Lucie! Vanessa! Hey!' Tom exclaimed, grinning at us.

'What about me?' Sophie pouted.

'Soph, I've been talking to you for the last hour,' he chuckled. 'We're looking forward to seeing you three again.'

'So are we!' Vanessa giggled.

'We'll be there at the airport when you fly in. We promise. If we're not there, catch a taxi,' Tom laughed. The looks on our faces must have changed cos he laughed harder and shook his head. 'I'm joking. We'll be there.'

'Well you're just lucky our winter holidays are late this year, otherwise we couldn't come cos of school Mr Fletcher,' Sophie said, pointing at the camera.

'Aw, well we could've helped you again. I say we were very good helpers last year,' Tom smiled.

'Tom, I came inches away from failing maths!' Vanessa exclaimed and he laughed.

'Well, I can't say we did such a good job at that class.'

'We have to bring our homework for the holidays over too. And we all had to get the whole week off work. But it's worth it!' I grinned.

'Work? You girls never told me anything about you working!' Tom exclaimed.

'Well we've barely spoken to you lately Mr Fletcher!' Vanessa reminded him.

'Oh yeah... well, spill! How long have you been making money for? And where?' Tom asked curiously.

'Sophie works at the bakery near her house, Vanessa works as a waitress in a restaurant and I work in a toyshop. We all got them in about April,' I shrugged.

'Sounds cool. You'll have to tell me all about them when you get here. Zac's still not off school yet Luce, by the way. They finish the week after the wedding,' Tom said and I nodded.

'Are you excited Tom?' Sophie asked.

Tom's face immediately turned into a huge grin. 'Of course.'

'That's good,' we smiled.

'Well, I better let you girls go. I have to head into London with the other nutcases for some last minute best man suit thingys,' he sighed. 'I'll see you tomorrow! Can't wait!'

'See ya Tom!' we grinned and he gave us a wave and shut off his camera.

'Can't wait,' Sophie grinned, lying back on her bed.

'Should be bloody awesome!' I replied, also grinning.

'Do they still live together?' Vanessa asked.

'Tom hasn't told us he moved... So I dunno. I guess we'll find out when we get there,' Sophie shrugged.

'Well, let's stop wondering and get the party started!' Vanessa exclaimed and we all laughed.

* * *

><p>That night we watched their new DVD and all their old ones. Sure, they were amazing, but they didn't have the same feel as they used to have when we used to watch them before we met them. There was that fangirl excitement, the urge to want to meet them and proclaim our love to them. But now, to us, McFly were friends, not people we would scream and break down in tears if we saw them on the street. We were no longer fangirls or groupies. We were friends of the band. And that felt cool.<p>

**Review for more!**


	2. Changes

**I honestly don't know why, but I get seriously nervous before posting a chapter to this story. Thanks to Kimmy and Laura for their reviews, you guys are amazing :) And what happens to them at the airport, happened to me in Sydney airport. Quite scary :/**

**Chapter 2- Changes**

I was looking forward to seeing all of them again. Especially Zac. And some tiny part of me was pining to see Dougie again. To talk to him. To hug him. He had been on my mind ever since we left. Did I really love him? It still played on my mind every time I glanced at the photo frame hanging on my wall. Every time I thought about it, I would change my glance to the photo of me and Zac sitting on my bedside table and immediately I would feel stupid and ridiculous, feeling guilty for ever thinking that I liked Dougie more than a friend. It was confusing and frustrating.

Sophie had gotten over Nate quickly. It was like she'd never spent more than six months together with him. Or that Nate had been the one to deflower her in the last week of tour. We only found that out after we went home. But from the fights they'd been having, it wasn't hard to realise they were not meant to be. So for once, I finally had something the other two didn't. A loving boyfriend.

After I got back from tour, I ended up getting counselling to help deal with losing Dad, suggested by the four guys and my sister. It helped and now, I don't dream. I don't cry. I don't feel depressed. I get out the letter from the boys. Or watch the DVD they'd given us of the tour. Or email one of them. Or look at all the photos and videos and remember the fun times we'd had. It was good to feel happy most of the time for once.

Before we all knew it, we were walking through the terminal, waving to our parents, humming Air Hostess under our breath as we took our seats beside each other. A pang of nervousness rushed through me as the door was shut and the air hostesses began going through the safety procedures. I still worried about being in another place away from Mum. And even after five weeks of being with no one but the four of them, the thought of being with McFly for another week was daunting. We hadn't seen them in more than half a year. Who knows what could've changed since then. I know for a fact that the three of us had changed dramatically.

Vanessa finally stood up to her mother and quit all of her athletics and sport. She didn't enjoy them and now she would much rather spend her time going for a no-pressure jog or something, not being forced into it. She's less boy-insane and hasn't had a new boyfriend since we came back. But there is no way she would ever lose her stubbornness that was Vanessa.

Sophie grew up. She no longer got shitty at people for nothing and lost her "princess-ness". She hardened up after the split with Nate. She'd never lose her girlishness or her determinedness, because that was who she was. But she's a much more pleasant person to be around now. Her Dad got a new job, closer to home, so that relieved the pressure of her parents fighting.

I stared out the window as the plane took off. It was going to be awesomely fun. We would enjoy it. But there was still that lurking feeling in the back of my mind as Sophie and Vanessa giggled and grinned and squealed excitedly as we took off. I'd made a fool of myself last time in a lot of ways. Were they going to come back to haunt me this time?

As that played on my mind, more things popped into my head and I felt more uncertain of this trip than any other one we'd done. Okay, sure the first one was hard and we tried our best to make a good impression, but this time was different. They knew us. Well. What if we'd all changed too much for them to like us anymore? What if when Zac and I saw each other in real life again, the spark completely fizzled out? What if we fought again, or my feelings for Dougie became stronger and even more difficult to push aside? The real question was- what had changed and what was going to happen because of that. I guess change scared me. I reckon deep down inside, change scared everyone. The thought of having one special thing, then suddenly something got tainted and it was gone, completely terrified me. Like that year at school. All the form groups changed, as did the friendships and cliques. It just didn't seem right anymore.

But I guess change was a part of life. It wasn't going to go away. As all the quote-worthy people say, life without change would be boring. Then tell me why it was so damn hard to adjust to them?

'You alright Luce?' Sophie asked, her and Vanessa looking at me with worried faces.

'Of course,' I said, forcing a smile onto my lips. They smiled back, leaning back in their seats as the announcement that you could use electrical devices came over the PA.

We had no stopovers, so we were there in the twenty-three hours or so that we planned. The plane ride was giggly, loud and hyperactive and we barely slept, we were that excited. The plane FINALLY touched down at Heathrow and we were the first ones out the door with our hand luggage and began bouncing through the terminal, all giggling and grinning and holding hands as we half walked-half skipped-half ran through the passage and out to the lounge. There were people everywhere and we stood on our toes to see over their heads.

'There're not here...' I said, my heart beginning to sink.

'Tom said they'd be here...' Sophie said, looking around again as all the other people left the plane.

'Anyone see McFly?' Vanessa shouted above all the greetings and yells.

'There!' Sophie exclaimed, pointing to our left. Sure enough, there were the four boys and Zac sprinting towards us from the direction of customs, undone jackets flying behind them as they ran as fast as they could, dodging people and luggage. Dougie came inches away from falling headfirst over a pram, much to the amusement of us. We dumped our luggage on the floor and met them, throwing myself into Zac's arms, Sophie and Vanessa tackling the other four.

'Bloody hell you three, if you hadn't of come to us I wouldn't know who you were!' Danny exclaimed, running his blue eyes over all of us and hugging Sophie again.

'I missed you baby,' Zac grinned, pressing his lips against mine. It felt awesome to kiss him again. I felt a grab from behind and Dougie tugged me into his arms, laughing as he did so.

'God you look different!' he exclaimed.

'So do you!' I said, admiring his newly light brown hair. They all looked different. Danny's hair was styled completely differently, as was Tom's. Harry looked similar, but there was something in their style that was different. Zac's hair had turned browner and he looked hotter than ever.

'Sorry we're late. We got mobbed,' Tom said, walking to pick up our hand luggage.

'Well, to be honest we thought you'd forgotten us,' I smiled as Zac slipped his hand into mine.

'We wouldn't do that,' Dougie laughed, picking up my bag and bringing it along with him as we began to walk to the baggage carousel. Ours finally came through and we walked through customs and out to Tom's and Harry's cars parked in the underground parking.

'Right, who wants to come with me and Danny?' Tom asked, leaning against his car and grinning as Harry loaded our bags into the boot of his. Vanessa and Sophie nodded and got in with him.

'I'll see you soon,' Tom said to Harry as he closed the door and started the car, driving out of the car park.

'In the car Luce,' Harry smiled, shutting the boot and walking around to the driver's door. Dougie jumped in the passenger seat and Zac and I got in the back. I noticed a catalogue of suits on the floor in the back.

'How's the wedding planning coming along?' I asked as Harry went the same way as Tom.

'Pretty good. Tom's on the verge of a nervous breakdown because they've had to change our suits a week before and they've forecasted torrential rain for the day, but it should be awesome,' Harry smiled, glancing at me in the rear vision mirror. 'Wow you've grown up Luce. You look so different.'

'In a good or bad way?' I asked with a nervous laugh.

'Good by far,' Dougie said quickly and I smiled.

'You look tired. Did you sleep on the plane?' Harry asked, slowing to a stop at a red light.

'Not much,' I admitted, smiling at Zac, who leant over and kissed me again.

'Oi, I can see you two,' Dougie exclaimed and Zac quickly pulled away.

'No, I'm joking. You haven't seen each other in months. Snog away,' Dougie said with a wave of his hand. Zac grinned and pulled me close again.


	3. Laughter

**Hope you guys enjoy this :) Thankyou very, very, VERY much to Kimmy, Shaz1123 and FlyingZoe for their reviews :) (By the way, I wrote this while Danny was single, when Marvin was a kitten and while Dougie was still with Frankie. Don't shoot me!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Laughter<strong>

Even though it had been a year since we'd been there, I could still remember the way to their house. But when Harry turned off a different way, I knew something had changed.

'Harry, where are we going?' I asked curiously, looking out the window at all the dimming lights and houses as it began to get dark.

'Home, why?' Harry asked with a frown.

'You're going the wrong way,' I replied, confused.

'We don't live there anymore Luce. We all have our own places now,' Harry laughed. 'I'm living with Iz, Doug's with Frankie, Tom's with Gi and Danny's by himself with Antony from V.'

'Oh,' I replied, feeling my heart sink again. It was weird them not being together anymore.

'But we still live near each other. I can see in Dougie's back window if I really try and Tom and Danny live a block down from each other,' Harry shrugged and I nodded.

'Where are we going to stay?' I asked.

'Well for tonight, we're all staying at Tom's place. We'll work it from there. Don't worry okay? Everything's gonna be fine. Do you want me to drop you off at home Zac? Your mum did say she wanted you home at six and it's six thirty,' Harry asked and Zac sighed and nodded reluctantly.

'Right, well we're almost there. Say goodbye,' Harry said, turning down a street and stopping in front of a huge brickwork house.

'See ya later,' he smiled, kissing me on the cheek and hopping out of the car and sashaying up the path. I giggled under my breath as he left, giving us a wave before disappearing inside.

'Glad to see him again?' Harry asked.

'Of course,' I grinned and he laughed.

'Well I know for a fact we're glad to see you. Dougie hasn't stopped talking about you all week.'

Dougie glared at him and looked back out the window.

'Someone hasn't taken his happy pills today...' Harry muttered, putting down his window and turning to a gate and putting in a password. The gate opened and Harry drove into the gated bit.

'This is McFly Village,' he laughed, motioning around the immaculate houses. It was amazing. They all looked so clean and expensive.

'Wow,' I whispered, still looking around in awe.

'And that's my house there,' Dougie said, pointing out the window at one of the big white houses.

'That's mine just there,' Harry smiled, pointing too.

'And just up here is Tom and Danny's ones.' Harry came to a stop in front of another big white house where Tom's blue Mini was already parked outside. Harry stopped the car and jumped out of his seat while I looked up in awe at Tom's house.

'Coming to meet Gi again or are ya gonna sleep in the car tonight?' I looked back. Dougie and Harry had already gotten out of the car and were looking at me.

'Come on,' Harry laughed, opening my door and holding his hand out. I took it and he led me up the path to the white front door. He opened it and pulled me inside, slipping his shoes off and putting them with Tom's All Stars, Danny's Vans, Sophie's Gladiator sandals, Vanessa's ballet flats and a pair of winter boots. I followed suit and Harry and Dougie dragged me over the white carpet through what looked like a living room and then through a hallway.

'They're in the kitchen,' Dougie murmured, changing route in the hall to a door on the left and pushing the door open. Five people sat around the table with mugs in front of them.

'Lucie!' Tom exclaimed.

Giovanna stood up from the table, throwing her arms around me. 'How are you?' she asked with a smile.

'Good,' I smiled back.

'Tea, coffee, cocoa?' she asked, motioning to the cups.

'Tea,' I replied and she nodded and bustled over to the cupboard, pulling out a cup. Dougie and Harry took two seats side by side. There were two left, one on either side of Tom. I took one, sitting down beside him.

'I love your house,' I whispered.

'Thanks,' he smiled back, putting an arm around me and squeezing me tight. 'So glad you're here!'

'Me too,' I grinned. Sophie and Vanessa grinned at me from across the table, both beginning to look extremely tired. None of us had slept for more than an hour in over thirty-five hours.

'Here ya are Luce,' Giovanna grinned, setting a cup in front of me.

'Thanks,' I smiled, taking a sip. It tasted awesome. She took her seat on the other side of Tom.

'So how was the flight?' she asked, leaning forwards on her elbows.

'Long,' I replied and she laughed.

'You three look like you're about to fall asleep,' Danny smiled, sipping from his cup. The three of us nodded.

'Well how about I fix you girls some dinner and then you can head to bed?' Giovanna asked.

'I'm actually not that hungry,' Sophie yawned.

'Me either, we ate on the plane,' Vanessa said drowsily.

'Okay, well how about you four go and get their bags and I'll show them their rooms,' Giovanna said and the four boys nodded and left the table. 'Come with me girls,' she whispered with a smile, heading out the door and up the stairs and into a bedroom. 'Mine and Tom's room,' she explained as she headed around the bed and over to the wardrobe. She reached inside and pulled out a bag. She motioned for us to come over. We gathered around her as she lay it on the bed and unzipped the bag, revealing a long white dress, the bodice covered in tiny sequins and pearls.

'Oh my God,' Sophie murmured.

'It's beautiful,' I whispered.

'Thanks. It's got a train and everything, but that's separate,' Giovanna grinned.

'Are you excited?' Sophie asked.

'Of course,' she smiled. 'I've dreamed of this day for years.'

'I wanna get married just so I can wear the dress,' Vanessa grinned and the three of us laughed.

'It should be a good day. What are you three wearing?' Giovanna called over her shoulder as she gently took the dress back to the wardrobe.

'We er... we haven't got anything yet,' Sophie admitted.

'Well!' Giovanna exclaimed, 'we'll have to change that! Tomorrow we're going shopping. You three, me, Frankie and Izzy!' We laughed and nodded.

'How much stuff does someone need to take?' Danny's voice was groaning from the stairs.

'I'll show you three to your rooms. You don't mind being apart do you? The other three boys are going to be downstairs in the living room,' Giovanna said quickly, leading us out the door and into the first room beside hers and Toms.

'One of you can stay in here, and the next two doors are the other two rooms. The bathroom is across the hall. If you need anything, just give me a yell,' she grinned as the four boys dragged our bags into the room.

'Honestly you three, if you bought anymore stuff, Dougie would've fallen backwards down the stairs!' Harry exclaimed, dumping my bag at my feet.

'Why do you need to bring so much stuff?' Tom panted, dropping Sophie's at her feet.

'Cos we're girls. Thanks guys,' Sophie grinned.

'Right. Well we'll leave you girls to sleep. You look dead on your feet,' Tom said, ushering the others out of the room.

'Night girls,' Gi smiled and left along with Dougie, Danny and Harry. Once they were gone, Tom slipped inside and shut the door behind him, sitting next to me on the double bed.

'Don't mind Gi,' he laughed. 'She's just excited.'

'We know. And so are we!' I exclaimed and he laughed.

'We're just beside this room if you need something. There's food in the cupboard, water in the tap, Coke in the fridge. If you get hungry, go and get something okay? Make yourselves at home,' Tom said, giving us a big smile.

'Thanks Tom,' Sophie replied, yawning.

'No, thanks for coming. You don't know how much it means to us that you've come to support us.'

'We wouldn't miss it for the world,' I smiled. Suddenly something rubbed against my legs and I jumped and uttered a tiny shriek. Tom began laughing, leaning down and picking up a ball of ginger fluff.

'It's just Marvin,' he giggled, giving the kitten a pat.

'Awwww! He's so adorable!' Sophie cooed, reaching out to pat him. Tom smiled and put him in her lap where he tried to curl up and fall asleep.

'I think he's as tired as you three. I'll leave you now, goodnight girls,' Tom murmured, picking Marvin up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

'It's so... different!' Vanessa whispered, looking around the plain guest room.

'I know! They're all so different looking too!' Sophie replied, curling her legs up underneath herself.

'This house is amazing... I can't wait to see the others guy's ones,' I murmured.

'I know. Gi's so nice, I wish we could stay here forever,' Sophie said longingly.

'Is it just me, or is Dougie really quiet?' Vanessa asked, dropping her voice.

'No, I noticed it too. Wonder what's wrong. I thought it was just me...' I trailed off.

'Why?' Sophie asked.

'Because they almost kis-,' Vanessa began but I slapped a hand over her mouth.

'Why should that change anything?' Sophie asked.

'It shouldn't,' I replied quietly.

'Oh well. It'll be fine,' Vanessa shrugged.

'Who's having what bedroom?' I asked.

'Well I'm not moving. Sorry girls,' Sophie smiled, lying back on the white sheets.

'Come on then Ness. Goodnight Soph,' I smiled, picking up my bags and dragging them out her door. Vanessa followed me.

'You can have this one if you want,' she murmured, motioning to the next door.

'Goodnight,' I smiled, opening the door and immediately grinning. This room must've been the Disney room. It had one corner full of stuffed Disney toys and there was a shelf of all different Mickey Mouse toys. I giggled under my breath and put my bag next to the bed, which had exactly the same sheets as Sophie's bed. I slipped into my pyjamas and pulled back the sheets, and lay awake listening. I could hear a TV on somewhere downstairs and the dim noise of someone talking. As for Danny's laugh, it reminded me of the first ever time I had stayed with the boys. Without one more thought, I was asleep.


	4. Scars

**Here's the new chapter, sorry for the late updates :/ Thanks so much for reviewing, just a warning, this chapter contains some self harm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Scars<strong>

Sunlight streamed in my window when I woke up. The clock beside my bed read 11:04am. Wow, had I really slept for more than twelve hours? I had never done that before. I stretched and sat up, yawning. I fumbled through my bag and found a jacket, wrapping it around myself and stumbling down the stairs. I walked past the living room where there were three sleeping bags on the floor, beer bottles and chip packets all over the couch and table. There was still a body in one of them, and by the looks of the curling brown hair, it was Danny. I slipped into the kitchen where Dougie, Harry, Giovanna, Sophie and Vanessa were sitting at the table. Tom was at the stove cooking breakfast that smelled like pancakes.

'Morning Luce. Would you like some breakfast?' Tom asked, spinning around as soon as I sat down. I nodded sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

'We were getting a bit worried once you'd slept for more than fourteen hours... these two wanted to go wake you up,' Giovanna said, ruffling Dougie and Harry's hair.

'Well no normal person sleeps for that long!' Harry protested and Tom took a swing at the back of his head with the spatula he was holding.

'Owww! Gi, he's bashing me up!' he moaned.

'Boys, behave or I'll have to ground you all,' Giovanna laughed, trying to go around one side of Tom, then tricking him and going to the other side, grabbing his spatula and smacking him across the back with it.

'Oi!' Tom exclaimed, spinning around and beginning to tickle her, their lips finally meeting.

'Ughhhhhh guys seriously!' Dougie moaned, Harry making puking sounds as Danny ambled sleepily into the kitchen, scratching his bare stomach and yawning.

'You're in my house guys. Don't like it, leave!' Tom giggled, turning back to Giovanna. 'And put some clothes on Danny.'

'Why?' Danny groaned, sitting himself beside me.

'Cos we don't want to expose the girls to this... horror!' Dougie said, shielding himself with his hands.

'Suit yourself,' Danny shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

'Tom, why do I smell smoke?' Harry asked.

'Ah my god Tom! You're burning breakfast!' Dougie exclaimed, jumping up out of his chair and running towards the smoking frying pan on the stove, turning it off and dumping the remaining charred pieces of pancake in the sink.

'Awwww, no!' Tom moaned, his face falling.

'Let's go out for breakfast. Then you boys can go do some of the wedding things you need to and Frankie, Izzy and I will take the girls shopping for their wedding outfits,' Giovanna said, grinning broadly as she grabbed her coat from the chair.

'Alright. Run upstairs and get dressed girls,' Tom smiled, looking around at us and frowning once he reached Dougie, Harry and Danny. 'You too boys.'

Sophie, Vanessa and I were up the stairs before they could protest.

'When did you wake up?' I asked as we walked past Tom and Gi's room. 'About ten minutes before you,' Sophie smiled. I nodded (if possible) sleepily and opened the door to my room.

'Woah! Your room is so cool!' Vanessa exclaimed, pushing past me and inside, looking around in awe at all the Disney items. Sophie gently moved past me as well, looking around.

'Lucie got the nerd room!' a sing-song voice said. We turned. Dougie was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at us. 'This is the room I always get when I stay here,' he added, bouncing forwards and sitting himself down on the unmade bed.

'It's pretty cool,' I smiled, watching as Sophie and Vanessa looked around.

'Just came up to tell you girls to wear shoes that you can walk in... Shopping with Gi is like walking around with a spinning top. Wind her up and watch her go,' he chuckled. We all smiled at him. It was amazing to see him again.

'We'll go get dressed and meet you downstairs,' Sophie giggled, skipping out of the room, Vanessa following on behind her. I walked over to my bag, kneeling down beside it to find something decent to wear around London. I found some skinny jeans, a white top and gladiator sandals and turned to shut the door behind the girls. But to my surprise, Dougie was still sitting on the bed, watching me. I jumped and my shoes fell noiselessly to the carpeted floor.

'W-why are you still in here?' I asked quickly. He gave a non-committal shrug, looking at his feet. I fumbled to pick my shoes up again, putting it all on the pillow.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked awkwardly. I nodded, sitting down beside him. I stretched my stiff arms out in front of me. They hurt from the way I'd slept. I felt Dougie freeze beside me. Oh no. He couldn't have seen. I pulled them back and folded them against my chest, looking up at Dougie's face. It was a mixture of horror and shock, but there was also a tinge of sadness mixed in.

Yup. He'd seen.

* * *

><p>I was not proud of it. It was stupid and made no difference. I thought it was awful to be honest. But it was one of the only ways the pain could escape. The first time was a month after tour ended. I'd had a crap day. I failed an assignment. Sophie and Vanessa were having one of their "let's be bitches to each other for a few hours and piss Lucie off" types of days. Mum yelled at me for not finishing dinner on time. The pair of scissors sitting innocently on my desk caught my eye. The rest from there, as they say, is history.<p>

There was nothing much left now, other than the long, thin red, pink and white lines across my forearms, some joining in with the long, thick white scar from my accident. I had not done it in two months. And it was going to stay like that for a long time yet.

My cheeks turned bright red and I collected up my clothes and shoes, quickly shuffling out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving Dougie sitting on the bed, a look of distress and horror on his pretty face.


	5. Shopping

**Thanks to mel2403, FlyingZoe and xKCliciousx for their incredible reviews, I love you guys, hope you enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Shopping<strong>

Ten minutes later, we were sitting on the Tube with Gi, Tom, Danny, Harry and of course, Dougie. Izzy and Frankie would meet us at Starbucks, where Tom had decided he wanted breakfast. I stared at the floor as people left and people got on. What would Dougie think now? My sister was the only one in the world who knew. She's the one who talked to me about it. But now I had a lot of explaining to Dougie to do. I felt a nudge in my side.

'You alright Luce?' Sophie murmured, her blue eyes scrutinising my every move.

'Of course,' I smiled. She nodded uncertainly, turning back to Tom.

I wondered what Zac was doing. Probably schoolwork. I wondered if he was thinking about me. I wondered if he needed me as much as I needed him.

We made it to Starbucks, Sophie and Vanessa bouncing inside with Giovanna. The boys were a bit slower.

'You alright Luce?' Harry asked, frowning as he walked beside me.

'Sure,' I said, forcing a smile. I saw Dougie raise his eyebrow at me from beside Harry.

'You get to see Zac when school's out,' Tom said brightly, pushing the door of the shop open.

'Awesome,' I smiled and Tom grinned. Sophie and Vanessa were already having the re-introducing to Izzy and Frankie, so I joined them.

'Lucie!' Izzy and Frankie exclaimed at the same time, and two pairs of arms were thrown around me. I giggled and returned their hugs.

'You look amazing!' Frankie exclaimed, spinning me around and flicking my hair. I'd let it grow out, although the fringe that Gabrielle had given me last year kept reappearing every time my hair was cut. I just couldn't let it grow out.

'Thanks, so do you!' I exclaimed. Frankie grinned at me. Her dark hair was in her usual pixie cut bob, wearing denim shorts and a simple, yet stylish top. Izzy was in a bright summer dress. I went to sit around the other side of the table next to Sophie, but Frankie had an arm around me and sitting in a seat beside her before you could say McFly. Tom and Harry took orders for breakfast and headed up to order it, taking Dougie and Izzy with them.

'Last time I saw you, you were tottering around in heels,' Frankie giggled, stirring her cappuccino. I smiled, suddenly feeling extremely shy. I'd have to stay with them by myself. It was fine with the other girls, but this would be hard...

A muffin and a hot chocolate was put in front of me by Dougie, who avoided my eye contact and sat on the other side of Frankie. I glanced down at the marks, feeling guilty and horrible. No one else had noticed them, so why had he?

'You alright?' Vanessa asked from her spot beside me. I nodded and quickly busied myself with eating my breakfast. My hungry stomach grumbled as I began to sip the hot chocolate, which indeed was, hot.

'So girls, we've written up a roster as to who is staying at whose house for this holiday,' Tom smiled as the boys and their girlfriends rolled their eyes. He ignored them and unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket.

'So,' Tom said, taking a mouthful of his coffee and placing it back on the table. 'for tonight.. Luce, you're staying with Mr Jones and Mr Antony Brant.'

I grinned. I loved Ant.

'Sophie, you'll be with Poynter and Sandford and Vanessa, you'll be with me again,' Tom smiled. Giovanna tugged the piece of paper out of his hands.

She cleared her throat and smiled. 'Tomorrow, Lucie is with Dougie and Frankster, Sophie's with Danny and Vanessa is with Harry. Wednesday, Lucie-Tom, Sophie-Harry and Vanessa-Dougie. Thursday, Lucie-Harry, Sophie-Tom and Vanessa-Danny. And we'll figure out the rest of it later on,' Gi said breathlessly, taking a long sip of coffee after her spiel.

'Sounds awesome,' Vanessa smiled.

'Come on girls, we need to get shopping if we're going to get everything done before Lucie goes with her booooooyfriend!' Frankie giggled, pushing her chair out and standing up. Dougie and her embraced, smiling at each other as they did so. I looked uncomfortably at my feet as everyone else stood up, heading out the door of Starbucks, ready to shop.

'Let's go!' Giovanna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me to a bus-stop to get taken to the mall.

* * *

><p>The money we'd all earned from work was definitely needed. The girls bought us our dresses, but we bought A LOT more stuff than we needed! Jeans, handbags, makeup, tops, casual dresses, sunglasses, shoes and shorts were all filling the shopping bags sitting next to us on the Tube as we headed back to their houses. The dresses were amazing. Mine; strapless, turquoise and black and shiny, made of a taffeta material with silver heels. Vanessa's was also strapless, metallic dark red, and almost made of a satin material with black heels. Sophie's was deep pink with a plunging neckline and black detail, so she also chose black heels. They all looked incredible and barely reached our knees. We finally made it back to Tom and Gi's house, where the boys were already home and battling each other in the living room at some weird looking game which involved a lot of explosions.<p>

'We're hooooooome!' Giovanna called as she walked into the room, disrupting the boys, and causing Danny to be completely blown up.

'Gi!' he moaned 'I was winning!'

'Get over it,' she smirked, walking into the kitchen, carrying her bags of clothes and stuff she bought.

'Lucie!' she suddenly shouted. I dropped the bags beside Dougie on the couch and hurried into the kitchen; it sounded urgent. Sitting on the bench was Zac, smiling away at me. I broke into a huge grin and stumbled forwards, giving him a hug.

'I'll leave you two to it,' Gi smiled, leaving her bags and walking back out the door. Zac gave me a tiny wave, a sly smile on his face. I giggled and skipped forwards into his outstretched arms.

'You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you,' I smiled as he kissed my forehead, something I'd missed the most. It was incredible how one tiny gesture could mean so much.

'I missed you,' Zac smirked.

'Oh yeah? How much?' I smirked back. A tiny smiled passed his lips as he leant forward and kissed me.

'That much,' he whispered. 'Do you want to come back to my place for a bit?'

'Sure, I'll have to ask the boys first though, I'm staying with Mr Jones tonight,' I grinned.

'Nice,' Zac smiled, 'I'll have you home before then.'

'Come on then,' I replied, dragging him into the living room where everyone was watching Dougie and Tom try and explode each other. Giovanna looked the least into it, so I tapped her on the shoulder.

'What's up lovely?' she asked, turning to me.

'Would it be alright if I go to Zac's for a bit?' I asked timidly. It still felt weird. Giovanna acted like we'd known each other forever, but for me, it was awkward and almost a bit intimidating.

'Sure,' she smiled, 'just be home before Danny leaves so he can take you with him.'

'Of course,' I grinned.

'I'll get him to text you...he's got your number right?'

I nodded.

'Okay, well go have fun!' Gi giggled, pushing me gently in the arm.

'Thanks Gi,' I smiled, turning to walk out with Zac. She gave me a little smile that said it all as I slipped out the door, Zac's fingers intertwined with mine.


	6. Nate

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, I'm worried there's not enough McFly in it...Thanks to mel2403 and Shaz1123 for their amazing reviews, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you like and don't like. And now, I truly wish I hadn't of put Zac in it. I'd rather her with Dougie :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Nate<strong>

As we walked down the tidy street, my heart pounded in my chest. The feeling of being with Zac again was amazing.

'So Luce. How've you been?' Zac asked, squeezing my hand.

'I talk to you every day on the internet sweetheart, I think you'd know,' I smiled.

'But it's been seven months since I talked to you in person,' he murmured, poking me in the stomach.

'I'm fine babe. How are you?' I asked, smirking at him.

'I'm brilliant. I'm great. I'm excellent. I'm with my baby,' he grinned, squeezing me tightly.

'Me too,' I whispered, hugging into his arm, breathing in his scent; the one I had so dearly missed.

'Welcome my humble abode,' he grinned as we got a three story brickwork house with a high brick fence.

'Wow, very nice,' I smiled as he opened the metal gate.

'Thanksyou darhling,' he droned as we walked up the small path.

'Dad's at work and mum's inside with Sas, Ash, Juliet and Dylan. Mason moved out a few months ago as you already know,' he smiled, pushing the door open. I felt my breath catch in my throat. It wasn't like I hadn't met his parents. But the fact that it was in his house scared me.

'Mum! Guess who's here to say hello!' Zac called as we walked through the vestibule and into a white, modernised hallway which had white doors leading off, with plaques on the doors with the names of the kids. Right at the other end of the hallway, was the extremely modern and refurbished kitchen, which shone from head to toe. His mum was standing over a huge pot of something which smelled delicious.

'Mum!' he said, raising his voice. She jumped and span around and upon seeing me, wiped her hands on her apron and grinning.

'Lucie!' she exclaimed, racing forwards and planting a kiss on my cheek, 'it's so good to see you! Zac told me you were arriving yesterday!'

'Yeah, well Tom and Giovanna are getting married and we couldn't miss it for the world,' I smiled.

'I know,' she grinned back, 'are you saying for supper?'

'Umm, no sorry, I'm having it with Danny tonight,' I said sheepishly.

'Oh well, never mind! Another time,' she smiled and I nodded. 'Well, we're by ourselves for a few hours. The kids have gone to the show at the school with your dad, so they'll be back after dinner,' his mum said.

'Thanks mum,' Zac said. 'I'm gonna show Lucie around the house.'

'Of course,' she grinned and went back to her pot of food.

'Come on,' Zac whispered, taking my little finger and gently pulling me back out of the kitchen and towards the door that said his name on it. He pushed the door open and bounced inside, shutting the door after me and stretching out on his bed. The room was simple; a few music posters were stuck on the neutral walls, as were the photo frames and things. The bedspread was deep blue and there was a small desk in the corner, books and paper piled on top, along with his school uniform draped across the chair.

'So, what do ya think?' he asked with a smile as I looked around, sitting beside him.

'It's very...you,' I replied as his fingers linked in with mine. A mischievous grin passed his face and before I knew it he'd given a huge tug on my hand and I was on top of him.

'Zac,' I giggled as he ran his hands through my hair.

'I love you Luce,' he smiled, leaning up and kissing me.

'I love you too,' I whispered, beginning to giggle as his kisses went from my lips to my neck, gently sucking and biting.

It was _amazing_ to see him again.

* * *

><p>Just as things began to get a bit steamier, the vibration of the message tone on my phone interrupted. Zac sighed and stopped kissing me.<p>

'Has it really been that long?' he said breathlessly as I opened the message.

'_Ready to head home love? AntBrant'll be getting hungryyyyyyyy!' _the message read. I giggled to myself and sat up, straightening my clothes and running my fingers through my messy hair.

'What you think Zac? Respectable?' I asked.

'Gorgeous,' he said, running his tongue along his bottom lip, before pulling me close again, deepening the kiss.

'Babe, I really have to go,' I giggled, trying to pull away. He finally gave up and sat giving me a pout as I stood up, straightening myself out even more.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' I smiled, leaning down and kissing his nose.

'Ohhhkay,' he said dejectedly, standing up and following me out the door and back to his front gate.

'You don't need to walk me home, I'll be fine,' I smiled as he wrapped his long arms around me.

'You sure you remember the way?' Zac asked.

'Of course, it's like one street,' I replied and he laughed.

'Alright, well text me if you need to. Have fun with Mr Jones,' Zac smiled.

'I shall, goodnight Zac.'

'Night Luce.' He planted a kiss on my lips and watched as I walked back down the beautiful streets. It was beginning to get cold and dark as I walked along, wrapping my arms around me as I walked. I kept my head down, trying to keep warm as I walked. I turned the corner onto McFly's street, and without looking, ran smack into someone.

'Oh I'm sorr-,' I began as I looked up. Straight into the rough, shaggy looking face of Nate.

'Nate?' I asked in amazement.

'Luce?' he said, a smile erupting over his lips as he grabbed me in a hug.

'It's so good to see you!' I exclaimed. 'Look at you!'

Nate's hair was now orangey-brown and longer, sweeping over his left eye. He'd grown about three inches, almost making him taller than Zac.

'You look amazing!' he exclaimed, grinning widely, showing off a set of shiny silver braces.

'You nerd!' I giggled.

'Thanks,' he teased, pushing me in the arm.

'I thought you had straight teeth?' I asked.

'So did I till the orthodontist got a hold of them. Oh well, I kinda like them,' he shrugged, still smiling. 'Zac told me you were coming!'

'Yup! Got here last night!' I grinned.

'Sounds awesome! Where have you been?'

'Zac's, just heading back to Tom and Gi's now then staying at Jones' tonight. What about you?'

'Heading to Zac's for a science project. We're partners,' he said proudly.

'Oh lordy,' I murmured and he laughed.

'Well I guess I'll see you later?' he asked as he hoisted the bag higher on his shoulder.

'Yeah, we'll have to catch up, won't we?' I smiled and he nodded.

'Good to see you Luce,' he nodded as he turned and began to walk the way of Zac's house. The heels on my shoes clicked on the pavement as I walked along the street, the meeting ringing in my mind. Nate had sounded different. Brighter. Happier. Which made me wonder if that was Sophie's doing.


	7. Noodles

**Longer chapter to make up for the extreme lack of updates, which I am very sorry about. I haven't been writing a lot at all lately, and I'm sorry. Thanks to Shaz1123, mel2403 and Kimmy for their reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Noodles and Movies<strong>

Tom and Gi's fence finally came into view. Dougie's and Harry's cars were gone and the yellow glow of lights peeked out from behind the curtains. I smiled as I pushed open the gate and walked up to the front door, sliding my shoes off as I went.

'I'm home guys!' I exclaimed as I walked in. A cheesy smell was coming from the kitchen as I walked through the living room, where Danny and Tom were so immersed in the game that they didn't notice me. I followed the hall to the kitchen, where Giovanna was standing in front of the stove, Vanessa standing beside her.

'Smells amazing,' I smiled as I walked in.

'Ah you're home Luce! Did you have fun?' Gi asked, spinning around, wooden spoon in hand, dripping white sauce on the floor. 'Oh bum,' she muttered, moving to the sink and grabbing the dishcloth.

'Have fun?' Vanessa smiled and I nodded.

'You'll never guess who I met on the way home.'

'Who?'

'Nate!' I giggled.

'Wow, really?' Vanessa exclaimed and I nodded.

'He's so different! His hair's changed, and he's got braces and he's grown!'

'Ha-ha awesome!' Vanessa grinned and I nodded. 'We'll have to meet up sometime,' she said and I nodded again.

'Luce, if you wanna go grab your bags and stuff, Danny'll be ready to go. Leave your dress here if you'd like,' Gi said and I nodded.

'I'll come,' Vanessa smiled, putting her spoon down and running up the stairs behind me.

'When did the others leave?' I asked as I put my pyjamas back in my bag.

'About fifteen minutes ago. Dougie wanted to get home to help Frankie with the cooking,' Vanessa shrugged.

'Ah okay,' I nodded, turning back to my bag. There was silence.

'Luce, are you scared?' Vanessa whispered.

'Scared? What about?' I asked.

'About being with just one of the boys and their housemates?' she said uncomfortably.

'Of course I am Ness. But it'll be fine,' I smiled.

'Yeah, it will. Giovanna will make sure I'm looked after,' she giggled and I nodded.

'Help me take this down the stairs,' I smiled and together we dragged the big bag down the stairs and into the living room, where Danny and Tom had finally turned the game off.

'Ready to go Luce?' Danny grinned, taking the bag from Ness and me. I nodded and smiled.

'Let's do this then,' he laughed, beginning to drag the bag towards the door.

'Thanks for last night!' I called as I followed Danny.

'No worries,' Tom called back. 'See you tomorrow!'

* * *

><p>As soon as Danny opened the door, the chill got me again and I shivered as I stood beside the posh-looking car Danny owned while he put the bag in the boot. A playful smile came over his face as he watched me shiver.<p>

'Can't handle the cold eh Luce?' he teased, unlocking the doors and jumping in the driver's side.

'It was warmer earlier,' I muttered, noting his light t-shirt and jeans.

'How warm would it be in Australia at the moment?' he asked curiously as he started the car, turning the heater on for me and pulling out onto the road, reaching his arm backwards into the backseat and tossing me a black jacket that I slipped on over my top.

'Ummm during the day, a little warmer than this,' I replied.

'Huh...weird eh? We can all live on the same planet and have such different climates,' he said, and before I knew it, we were stopping in front of another big house, almost the same as Tom's, only a lot smaller.

'Home sweet home,' Danny smiled.

'You guys do live close together,' I smiled and Danny laughed.

'We sure do. Come on, come meet Ant and Brucie, they've both been dying to meet you.'

I got out of the car, looking up at the house as Danny grabbed my bag, locking the car before turning to look at me and giggling.

'Come on Luce, you'll be fine. Ant loves you, he said so from the party,' he smiled, taking my hand with his free one and leading me up the path. He opened the door and I was met with a messy hallway; guitars, socks, clothes, rubbish and shoes littered the sides, with a tiny path through the middle of it.

'Dang it, I told him to clean it up!' Danny sighed, hoisting the bag up and carrying it over the mess to the end of the hall.

'Brantony!' Danny shouted, leaving my bag in a clear patch on the white(ish) carpet. I smiled and followed him as he walked into the kitchen. There was food all over the benches and on the table, chairs pulled out and a stack of newspapers sitting in the corner.

'He must be out the back,' Danny shrugged, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge and bouncing out the back door, which was through the laundry room. I followed, tugging Danny's jacket tighter around my shoulders. There were clothes all over the floor, none in the basket. Danny kicked a few pairs of boxers out of the way as he walked, pushing the door open. A big, brown and white dog bounced up to Danny.

'Brucie! Hey boy!' he exclaimed, bending and patting him on the head. Danny moved sideways and bobbed down beside Brucie.

'Luce, meet Brucie,' Danny grinned. I bent down, just as Brucie gave me a huge lick across the face. 'Awww he likes you,' Danny giggled, standing up. 'Where's Antbrant boy?'

'LUCIE!' a voice yelled and I was rugby tackled to the grass from behind. I began to giggle, trying to get my breath back as Ant hugged me.

'Ant, don't kill her!' Danny shouted, jumping on him as well, as I rolled out of the way, giggling so much I couldn't breathe.

'See! You're killing her! She can't breathe!' Danny shouted, jumping off Ant again and grabbing me by the shoulders and lifting me up until I was sitting.

'I'm-fine!' I giggled, reaching forwards and hugging Danny, who laughed and hugged me back. Ant jumped back up off the ground and helped Danny up, hoisting me up by the shoulders.

'Shall we show Lucie to her bedroom Dearest Daniel?' Ant asked, taking my arm.

'We shall,' Danny nodded, taking my other arm and leading me up some messy stairs.

'This one's Ant's room,' Danny said as we walked past a door plastered with football posters.

'And mine is right next door to yours,' Danny smiled, pointing to a Bolton Wanderers plastered door, then a plain white-ish one beside it. Ant struggled up the stairs behind me, carrying my bag. Danny smiled back at me and pushed the door open. It seemed to be the only clean room in the house with white walls and white sheets. But as I got closer to them, I noticed a layer of dust over the covers.

'Damn it...' Danny hissed, lifting the sheets up. Muddy paw prints covered the sheets underneath.

'Brucie...' Danny growled under his breath.

'It's alright Dan, I'll sleep on the couch,' I shrugged.

'No, you're our guest... you could...ummmmm...' Danny trailed off, thinking.

'The couch will be fine Dan,' I smiled, shutting the door to the guest room.

'No, you take my bed! I'll sleep on the couch!' Danny exclaimed.

'Dan...mate! You don't fit on the couch!' Ant said seriously.

'I'll sleep on the floor then Dan, it's fine,' I shrugged.

'Dan, we'll figure out what we'll do later, I'm hungry!' Ant exclaimed.

'Fine,' Danny sighed, 'what did you all have in mind to eat?'

'Weeeeeelll, there's...ummmmm...' Ant trailed off looking at his feet as we descended the stairs.

'Well, we're not eating out,' Danny shrugged as we walked back into the kitchen.

'There's...Pot Noodle?' Ant suggested.

'That'll do,' Danny smiled. 'You make it Ant, I wanna talk to my special girl.' Danny put an arm around my shoulders and led me into the lounge room, sitting on the couch that obviously was too small for barely anyone to sleep on.

'The couch is small,' I noted and Danny laughed.

'Harry slept on it once. He couldn't move for a week.'

We sat in silence for a bit, staring at the walls, where framed McFly CD's hung from the walls, along with our photo frames. 'Have fun with Zac Luce?' he asked. I nodded. 'I can tell,' he smiled slyly.

'Oh? Why's that?' I asked.

'Because he's left evidence of it all over your neck,' Danny teased.

'He didn't...' I jumped off the couch and looked in the mirror hanging over the fireplace. And sure enough, there were five bruise-like marks all over my neck.

'Don't worry Luce,' Danny smiled, 'I won't tell anyone.'

I smirked at him and sat back on the couch, sinking into the cushions. I slid Danny's jacket off and put it on the arm, folding my arms over my chest.

'Luce what's tha-,' Danny began, leaning forwards to see my arms.

'Nothing,' I said firmly, folding them under tighter. But Danny wasn't going to let it finish there. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled hard until my arm slid out.

'Lucie…' he murmured, looking sadly at them, 'why?'

'I'm sorry Danny, I'm so sorry,' I said, beginning to cry.

'Woah! It's alright love!' he exclaimed, letting go of my arms and hugging me.

'Dinnnneerrrrrrr!' Ant's voice yelled.

'We'll talk about this after,' Danny said quietly, helping me up before walking into the kitchen with Antony. I quickly wiped my eyes and followed him. There were three bowls of noodles sitting on the kitchen table, steaming hot.

'Thanks mate,' Danny smiled, grabbing a chair from beside the bench. I followed suit. Danny took a mouthful.

'To be honest Luce,' he started, swallowing his mouthful, 'I haven't got anything special planned for your stay.'

'That's alright,' I smiled, taking a mouthful too.

'Ooh, we do have the new _A Nightmare On Elm Street_! Wanna watch that? Let's have a scary movie night! We can never do them with Tom, he gets too scared of them,' Danny sulked.

'We'll need supplies for that!' Ant exclaimed.

'Me and Luce can go for a drive later on. It should be awesome,' Danny smiled.

'Yeah, if you stay awake you baby,' Ant teased.

'Excuse me Mr Brantony, I stayed awake through a whole movie the other day! And I'm not tired today!' Danny retorted.

'Righty-oh Dan, just please stay awake! That's all I ask!'

'I will.'

'You better.'

'Or what?'

'I'll fill your pillow case with eggs.'

'Oh please, that is SO last month Antony Brantony!'

'How about live beetles then?'

'Yum, midnight snack.'

'Please don't tell me you ate the eggs.'

'Nice and runny.'

'You disgust me Mr Jones!' Ant scoffed as I giggled into my noodles.

'Come on Luce, bring your noodles, we're going shopping now,' Danny said, poking his tongue out at Ant and picking up his bowl.

'Why can't I come?' Ant sulked.

'You did say you were going out tonight didn't you?' Danny asked.

'Oh yeah! I forgot!' Ant exclaimed.

'When will you be home then?' Danny asked, getting his car keys from the bench.

Ant shrugged. 'Sometime around eleven. It's just a school friend's birthday.'

'Alright, see you then. Don't come back too pissed. We don't want Lucie seeing you projectile vomit like last time,' Danny said, making a face.

'Danny I'm eating,' I grimaced, looking away from my noodles.

'Sorry Luce, but it's true. Come on, we got to go if we're gonna get the movies finished! I wanna show you _The Exorcist_ as well,' Danny said, ushering me out to the car with him.

'Bye Ant! Have fun!' I called as I left.

'I shall!' was the reply.


	8. Bed

**Here's a new chapter, I am so very sorry for the late updates, I hope you'll forgive me..And I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Bed<strong>

'God he's weird,' Danny said, shaking his head as he unlocked the car with one hand, balancing noodles with the other.

'But you love him. I can tell,' I shrugged, jumping in.

'He's like a brother to me,' Danny sighed, starting the car and sitting the noodles on the console in the middle.

'Where are we going?' I asked, watching out the window as we drove past Tom's.

'To the supermarket,' Danny shrugged, driving out of the gated bit.

'So Danny, what's been your favourite country to play in?' I asked, eating some of my noodles.

'Anywhere that has fans is a good country,' Danny smiled, concentrating out the windshield. I smiled back.

'I'm sorry we haven't been in as much contact as we'd like,' Danny said quietly.

'It's fine,' I shrugged.

'Lucie...What's the matter with Dougie and you?' Danny questioned, looking straight in my eyes.

'Nothing...' I replied.

'Why is he acting all weird then?'

'He's not.'

'He is Luce, I know Dougie.'

'He saw my arms,' I sighed, defeated.

'Oh...that explains it,' Danny replied quietly. 'Listen, I'm not gonna ask you why. I think I know. But just promise me two things. One, you'll explain it to Dougie. He loves you like a little sister Luce, he cares a lot,' Danny said and I nodded. 'And two, please don't do it again,' he pleaded.

'I won't. I haven't done it in a few months,' I replied and Danny nodded, sighing in relief.

'I'm glad to hear that. You know Dougie hasn't stopped talking about you guys visiting for weeks? Especially you? It's like he loves you Luce,' Danny laughed. I bit my lip, thinking about our near-kiss back in Perth when we were dancing...

'Er you okay?' Danny asked.

'Wha? Oh yeah, um fine,' I replied quickly. 'Okay...' Danny replied, looking uncertain.

Another twenty minutes later, me and Danny were back at his place. It would've only taken ten minutes, but Danny insisted on buying me things I didn't need. Like chocolate and sweets and phone credit. I sat on the bench in his kitchen while we waited for the popcorn to pop.

'What's it like living apart now?' I asked as Danny melted some butter. He shrugged, swirling the spoon around inside the steaming liquid.

'It's alright. We live close enough. But sometimes I miss it.' I nodded and looked down at my feet.

'Are you three girls still close friends?' he asked curiously.

'Yeah,' I replied, 'we're just not as close as we once were.'

'Yeah, I can tell. You just don't seem as loving as you once were.'

I shrugged and took the mug of hot chocolate he held out.

'So...you're doing alright in school and everything?' Danny asked awkwardly.

'Yeah, pretty good,' I nodded.

'That's good... been painting?'

'Not really... it's been a bit messed up lately...as you know,' I replied uncomfortably and Danny nodded.

'Did the counsellor help?'

'Yeah. Thanks for that,' I smiled and he nodded again.

'We've worried Luce. Especially me. I saw you cry so many times...and the way you used to be in your sleep... it scared me,' Danny said, shivering slightly.

'I know and I'm sorry Danny,' I murmured.

'It's not your fault, you couldn't help it,' he shrugged.

'Yeah...well are you looking forward to the wedding?' I asked more brightly.

A huge grin spread across Danny's face as he lifted the popcorn out of the microwave. 'Very much so,' he smiled, pouring the butter on top.

'Me too,' I smiled.

'Should be an awesome night. Lots of planning going into it,' Danny grinned, ushering me into the living room with the food.

'Yeah, and it's for such a special couple,' I added and he chuckled and nodded.

I settled on the couch with the popcorn and drinks as Danny kneeled on the floor and put the DVD into the player. We decided on _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ first. As Danny stood up, his phone buzzed. He took it out and had a look.

'Ant,' he said, skimming the message, 'he's not gonna be home tonight.' 'That's alright, we'll have fun with our movie,' I smiled, watching as Emmett from _Twilight _came onto the screen.

Danny fell asleep after half an hour, leaving me fixated on the screen as Freddy Krueger murdered the kids in their dreams, my eyes widening at every scary scene. I never really watched scary movies. They just never really interested me. But this one was good. The last scene of the movie made me scream out loud, waking Danny up.

'Scary movie eh?' he chuckled sleepily, sitting up straighter and wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. I nodded, staring at the screen as the credits rolled, terrified.

'I'll put _The Exorcist _on now, it's not as scary,' Danny shrugged, getting up and stretching, putting the other DVD in and ambling back to the couch, taking some popcorn and chocolate and stretching out on the couch, smiling.

And after another ten minutes, the guitarist was asleep, more drool running down his chin, onto his top. He was right though. It was nowhere near as scary as the first movie, the scariest bit being the devil swirling around in the blackness and the part where her head spun all the way round. The credits rolled and I shook Danny awake, glancing at the clock. Just after two in the morning.

'Lucie, we still don't have a bed for you,' he yawned, switching the light on and the TV off.

'It's alright, I'll sleep here,' I shrugged, stretching out as far as I could on the uncomfortable couch.

'Alright,' Danny said, grimacing. He walked to the corner and gave me a few blankets and collected all the pillows in the room. 'You sure you'll be okay?' he asked with a disbelieving look.

'I'll be fine,' I smiled.

'Alright...well see you in the morning love. Hope you enjoyed our movies. Sorry for falling asleep,' Danny sighed, pecking my cheek and ambling up the stairs sleepily, turning the light off as he went. I laid on the couch in my clothes, looking around at the darkened room. Everything looked different and scary. I wasn't a sucker for scary things...but the fact that he killed them in their dreams was too much for me...especially after the dreams I used to have. I quickly fell asleep. But not for long.

Danny woke me up fifteen minutes after I fell asleep. My blankets were everywhere and I was sweating.

'Come on love,' he said worriedly, 'you're sharing with me if you don't mind.'

'Why?' I yawned, standing up.

'You were screaming. Again,' Danny sighed. He'd gotten changed into a pair of pyjama pants and nothing else. As I woke up properly he walked to my bag, reaching in and miraculously pulling out my pyjamas and a pair of clean undies. I turned red and snatched them from him, hugging them to my chest.

'Come on,' he said quietly, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs, turning lights off as he went. I clutched Danny's hand tighter as we walked through darkness. He gently stroked the top of my hand with his thumb until we reached his bedroom. He turned the light on. The clothes he was wearing before were strewn across the floor and one side of the bed was slept in. His iPod lay on his pillow. He hadn't fallen asleep yet. He led me across the room by my hand to the bathroom.

'Get changed in there okay?' he said gently, opening the door for me. I nodded blankly and walked into Danny's bathroom, looking around. There was a mirror, toilet and shower, all white and sparkling. I looked in the mirror, gently running my fingers through my hair. My gaunt face showed it all. Although I'd stopped crying and dreaming as much, all that pain was still there. It had subsided. But now was just waiting for the perfect time to break through and explode all over my trip to London. I took a deep breath and got changed into my pyjamas, walking back into Danny's bedroom. He'd gotten some extra pillows and put them on the opposite side to the slept in one. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at something on the wall. I walked over to him, sitting beside him. To my surprise, my photo frame was the one hanging on his wall.

'I thought we fixed it,' he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

'Fixed what?' I asked quietly, biting my lip.

Danny sighed deeply, taking his hands away from his face. 'You.'

'What about me?' I asked, frowning.

'Your depression,' Danny muttered.

'Depression?' I asked in surprise. I had never been diagnosed with it, although it had been hinted.

He nodded. 'It's bleeding obvious you had it, or even still have it Luce.' I grimaced and looked down at my bare feet. He waved his hand towards his bed and I turned and crawled to the opposite side, sliding under the blankets. Danny stood, turned the light off and got in beside me. It was weird. It wasn't just any guy. It was Danny. I wriggled closer to the edge of the bed to lessen the awkwardness and rolled to face Danny. He had the blankets tugged up around his chin, watching me.

'I shouldn't have shown you those movies...' he sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

I shrugged. 'It's alright.'

'It's not. It's rekindled memories that didn't need to come back. And here I was thinking you were fine...'

'I _am_ fine.'

'No you're not,' Danny snapped, 'that counsellor was rubbish! He put a bandaid over the pain instead of treating it properly! People like that twat shouldn't be allowed into the public! It's just not fair that people are wasting money on people like that!' I stayed silent through Danny's rant, barely listening. What he'd said before had hit hard. Depression. I couldn't have that...could I?

'Danny, why do you care so much?' I interrupted suddenly. He stopped still, a stunned look on his face.

'Lucie, why wouldn't I care?' he spluttered, pulling himself up onto his pillows and switching the light back on. I shrugged.

'Cos no one else does.'

'Luce...' he murmured, wriggling closer to me and putting an arm over my shoulders, his wristband tickling my arm, 'I care.'

'Thankyou Dan,' I whispered, leaning my head against him.

'And Dougie cares. Tom cares. Harry cares. Believe it or not, the other two girls care and so does your mum and sister. I promise you that. And I know for a fact that any of them would drop everything just to help you,' Danny said, stroking my cheek with the back of his thumb. I nodded silently.

'Now, tell me what went wrong?' he whispered.

'I lost contact with you guys and things just went downhill basically,' I sighed.

'Well they're not anymore okay? Even if we're in the middle of the desert I will find a way of contacting my special girl.' Danny smiled widely in the dim lamp-light. I smiled back, a tear running down my cheek. This guy was adorable. As were the other three. And they always would be.

'What's wrong?' Danny asked quickly, his smile immediately flipping from a smile to a frown.

'Nothing,' I choked, 'you're too sweet for your own good Danny.' He smiled again, gently running his thumb all the way along my cheek to under my chin, catching the tear, smiling as he looked into my face. I smiled softly, looking back into his. He looked like usual Danny, even with his odd hairstyle, which was now squashed down from the pillows. Danny gave me a quick grin and leant back over to turn the light off.

'Thankyou for this Dan. I don't need to sleep here, I would've been fine down there,' I sighed. Danny rolled onto his elbow and faced me.

'Lucie, I could hear you from up here. I wasn't leaving you down there by yourself,' he murmured, 'and anyway, that couch sucks to sleep on, I know that for a fact!'

I laughed, and pulled the blankets up around my chin. They were soft and almost felt like my ones at home. They smelled like Danny always did; a mix of aftershave, hair product and that Danny smell that was quintessentially him.

'Well I guess we better get some sleep, it's almost 3:30,' Danny laughed, rolling onto his back and smiling at the roof. I wriggled over to Danny, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and lying in the middle of the bed beside him. He smiled and rolled back to face me, kissing my forehead and putting an arm over me, almost protectively.

Lying there with Danny Jones, in his warm, comfy bed with his arm draped over me, my life felt surreal. I mean, two years ago this is something I'd rarely dream of. It was an impossible dream. And now it was a reality. Danny's breathing slowed and became more even as he drifted off. Soon, I followed him, not wanting to move again.


	9. Hate

**Here's my new chapter, I'm sorry for the very late updates! Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Hate<strong>

Rolling over the next morning I smiled. Danny was sitting in bed beside me, a pair of headphones on, eating a bowl of cereal and singing along in between mouthfuls. His chest was still bare and he still wore the pyjama pants from the night before.

'Morning Lucie-Loo!' he exclaimed, taking the headphones off and smiling at me, a dribble of milk running down his chin.

'Morning,' I giggled, wiping it for him.

'Thanks,' he sighed, taking another mouthful, 'yours is over there!'

I smiled to myself and followed his finger to his desk and took the bowl of Crunchy Nut, walking back over to his bed and sitting back beside him. 'I remember you eating it on tour,' he shrugged as I spooned some into my mouth.

'Thanks Dan,' I grinned. He smiled back and turned on the TV. Morning cartoons were on, so we sat watching them, eating our breakfast until...

'Danny! Lucie!' Dougie's voice called.

'What the heck does he want.. It's only...eleven-thirty! Oh shit, we were supposed to be going on a tour of London again today!' Danny exclaimed, putting his cereal on the bedside table and going to get up. I went to follow him, turning onto my knees with my feet resting on the bed. Danny thought this to be the perfect opportunity to tickle them.

'Danny!..No!...Please!' I squealed as he tickled them, grinning widely the whole time. The door opened and Dougie cleared his throat. Danny jumped and turned around, my leg straight up in the air, holding me down by my shoulder as he tickled.

'Oh hey Doug, what's up?' Danny asked uncomfortably, letting my leg go and turning to face the frowning Dougie.

'Nothing, but the fact that we've been waiting fifteen minutes for you guys out in the car,' Dougie glared.

'Oh, sorry mate. We'll be right down,' Danny said with a smile. Dougie gave half a nod, still scowling as he walked out the door.

'What's up his arse?' Danny muttered as he got up and walked over to his cupboard, pulling out some shorts and a t-shirt. I silently got up and left the room, walking down the stairs and taking some jeans, a white top and the shoes I wore the day before I walked back up to Danny's room. He was already dressed when I got back, fiddling with his hair in the bathroom.

'I'll close the door love. Be quick,' he sighed, shutting the bathroom door. I shut the bedroom door and proceeded to take my pyjama shorts off, sighing as I did so. Dougie wasn't gonna make any of this easy. Or comfortable. I pulled my jeans on and swapped my tops, doing the tiny buckles on my shoes up and knocking on the bathroom door. Danny opened it, his hair coiffured and looking good.

'Get everything you need for a day, I'll meet you downstairs,' he smiled, closing the door behind him. I gave him half a smile back and quickly pulled my hair back into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. I quickly skipped down the stairs, grabbed my phone, iPod and wallet and bounced to the front hall, where Danny was talking on the phone.

'Yes Ant, I'll be back before four I promise. Have fun. Bye mate.' Danny hung up the phone with a smile.

'Ant?' I asked curiously.

'Yeah, he says he's sorry that he couldn't spend more time with you, and that he's been held up and will be home later,' Danny said quickly, ushering me out the door to the waiting car, big enough for the seven of us. The five glared as we raced down the path and took the remaining seats in the car, climbing over the top of the others to reach them. Tom and Sophie were in the front seats, Vanessa, Harry and Dougie in the middle seats and the two very back seats were vacated.

'What took you guys so long?' Tom asked grumpily, pushing the car into drive as Danny and I buckled in, our knees squashed behind the seats.

'Well, we kinda slept in and didn't notice the time,' Danny explained, leaning forward on his elbows.

'What time did you go to bed then?' Tom called from the front.

'Like 3.30,' Danny shrugged.

'Why so late?'

'Watching movies.'

'What ones?'

'_Nightmare on Elm St _and _The Exorcist,'_ Danny replied.

'Oh. Now I see why. Scary movies,' Tom said dismissively. Danny shrugged and leant back against the seat. My phone buzzed in my pocket. _Hey Luce, sorry but I've just gotten detention for three hours after school. Nate too. Sorry, I can't see you tonight :(. Love you xx_. I smiled. Zac..Strange boy.

* * *

><p>After a completely uneventful day of walking around London and seeing all the same things we'd seen last time, it was time to split up for the night, at around 4:30. Tom dropped both Dougie and me at his house (not after Danny pulled Dougie aside and talked to him, glancing over at me every few words).<p>

'My house,' Dougie mumbled, opening the heavy front gate and ushering me through it. I sighed. This was gonna be awkward.

* * *

><p>Frankie wasn't home when we went inside. Dougie told me she was doing something for the band and wouldn't be home til later. After a rushed tour of the house and dragging my bag up the stairs to my room, Dougie retreated to his laptop. Fed up by now, I went to my room and collected mine too. I stood in front of Dougie with my hands on my hips. 'Can I use your internet?'<p>

'Mmm. Password's zukie3011,' Dougie shrugged, completely engrossed in his Twitter page. I logged on to Dougie's wireless internet and opened Facebook. A heap of messages from friends telling me to have fun in London. That was all good. Until I opened my Twitter page. And stared at the screen. I had gone up more than four hundred followers since I left Australia. Confused, I opened my replies. There were hundreds of messages.

All of them ranging from 'You're a dirty slut,' to 'go kill yourself you filthy whore, McFly don't deserve you'. And, by the looks of all of the messages, all the girls were McFly "fans". My eyes raked over the messages, none of them nice at all, apart from the ones from people I knew. With every nasty word, my insides ached more and more, until I reached the source of the problem.

_tommcfly- Got the girls lucieluce, nessaness and sophiesoph from our Aus tour staying with us for the week :) Beautiful girls, love them :) _

I slammed my laptop lid down, picked it up and stomped up the stairs, going into my room and slamming the door. There, I opened the laptop back up and began reading back through the messages.

_lucieluce nessaness and sophiesoph are just dirty sluts, that's the only reason McFly would want them_ one message said and

_lucieluce you should go die in a hole, stop using McFly for fame_. They all hurt. But there was one that hurt the most:

_lucieluce heard you in Australia last time. Where'd McFly pick you up from? The gutter? U sing like a drowning cat, give up you ugly slut_.

I bit down on my lip hard, keeping back the tears. A knock at the door made me jump a mile in the air and I quickly slammed the lid down again as Dougie walked in, frowning. He sat beside me, watching as I fiddled with my ring on my finger.

'You alright?' he asked quietly.

'Yes Doug, I'm fine,' I said, my voice high and fake. He said nothing and quickly reached around me, pulling the laptop back up. I made a grab for it but her took it into his lap and began to read them.

'Oh Luce...' he whispered, reading them. I snatched the laptop back from him, shutting it again.

'I'm fine,' I shrugged.

'How many are there?' Dougie murmured.

'A few hundred,' I replied quietly.

'Come with me, we're ringing Tom, we need this sorted out.' Dougie picked up the laptop and carried it downstairs, me following. 'So you just opened it and there they were?' Dougie asked and I nodded. 'Right, you go watch TV if you want sweetheart, I'll sort this out. Those girls should NOT be doing this to you girls!' Dougie stormed into the kitchen while I sat on the couch, watching his massive screen TV. I barely concentrated on the show. The messages were swirling round in my head as I listened to Dougie talking to Tom.

Fifteen minutes later Dougie came back into the lounge with my laptop.

'Tom says he's sorry for putting you guys out there like that. He said just to block all of them, and not say anything. He'll post something now to try and sort them out. We're sorry hun,' Dougie sighed.

'Oh well. They're just jealous I guess,' I shrugged.

'Exactly. Thats what you get from having a fanbase of mostly girls,' Dougie said, looking at the floor. I nodded.

'Well if you get the blocking started, I'll put our frozen pizza in the oven,' Dougie smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder and leaving the room. I went into my replies again, beginning to block all the nasty comments, but following the nice ones who left me nice messages, like

_lucieluce don't listen to the haters hun, they're all just jealous, have fun with the boys :)_. That girl was most certainly followed. It took me almost half an hour but all the haters were blocked. I had a look on Tom's page. He'd written a long message, so I clicked on it.

_Today I've been informed of a lot of hate going on to our girls. Not from all of you, but quite a few. Now, please tell me what gives you the right to send a heap of hate to girls you don't even know? What did they ever do to you? Now the people who sent them messages, you call yourselves our fans? I can tell you right now, McFly have no room for fans who diss people associated with them. So please, keep your hate to yourselves. I'm extremely disappointed in the jealous people who have sent my girls hate. Remember that when you're sitting cowardly in front of your screens and typing rude, jealous and nasty messages to people who have done nothing wrong by you. McFly condone no form of cyber bullying, or any bullying for that matter. Bullying and harassment can be a criminal offence. So grow up and learn to respect people. If you really loved a band, you would do that. The people who write those messages are not true fans. That's all I have to say. _

'Lucie, pizza,' Dougie called. I closed my laptop and walked into the kitchen, where he had two plates of pizza on the table. I sat in front of the smaller one, beginning to pick at it.

'All blocked?' Dougie asked and I nodded. 'Those messages were horrible,' Dougie said and I nodded again. We silently ate our pizza until our plates were clean, barely talking. Afterwards, Dougie ushered for me to come into the living room and turned the TV off.

'Luce, hun, we really need to talk.'

'I know,' I sighed.

'Why Lucie?' Dougie asked, his expression pained.

'Everything was too hard Dougie. The counsellor helped, but didn't fix it all. The girls acted like they hated me, my mother began to work too much, and...Dad and it ended in the scissors I guess.'

'Lucie, there's no need for it,' Dougie whispered, moving closer to me and putting his arms around me.

'I know. But I felt like there was no other options. Every time I did it I'd be guilty. So that would result in more. And by the end it was like an addiction. I couldn't stop. My sister helped me and took me to see someone and I haven't done it since.'

'Why didn't you tell any of us?'

'Because I thought you'd be angry with me,' I whispered, tears beginning to form.

'Lucie, we could never be angry with you,' Dougie whispered, pulling me close and hugging me as the tears fell thick and fast.

'Everything just hurt so much Dougie,' I sobbed into his chest.

'I know, it's okay Luce, it's okay,' he murmured, stroking my hair. 'Danny told me you had nightmares last night?'

'That's only cos of the movies,' I sighed into his shoulder.

'Oh. Lucie I've been terrified about you ever since we left you at that terminal when we left. I didn't want you doing something like this,' he murmured, 'but looks like I failed. But please, Lucie please stop it.'

'I have,' I replied and a look of relief came over his face.

'Good.'

'All the pain's still there,' I whispered, 'it's not going anywhere.'

'I know Luce, it's never going to completely fade. You've been through some things that people double your age shouldn't go through. And you've faced every moment with willpower and confidence. And you've been incredibly brave for your mum, and we're all so proud of you. But I think now hun, that you need to slow down. Maybe go back to counselling again and see what they can do?' he murmured, rubbing my back.

I gave half a smile and hugged him. He gave a giggle and hugged me back. 'I'm gonna go get a drink,' I said with a smile, standing up. I took a step, but that was where Dougie's foot was. I tripped and landed with my face flat against his chest. We both began giggling as I looked up at him.

The laughter faded as he looked back at me, our noses millimetres away, just like the last week of tour. A flicker of lust went through Dougie's eyes as he looked into mine, brushing my hair back behind my ears as I lay half in his lap, still where I fell.

He began to lean forwards and without thinking, I did too.


	10. Lust

**This is the right chapter, thanks to Kimmy for noticing! SOrry about that :/ Sorry for leaving you hanging before ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter, thankyou for reviewing! And have a happy and safe Christmas :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Lust<strong>

Suddenly Dougie's soft lips were on mine, kissing me gently. We both pulled back, both staring at each other, mesmerized.

'Dougie, I'm s-,' I began, but before I got a chance to finish my sentence, Dougie pulled me back with him on the couch on top of him as we began to kiss more passionately, his tongue slipping into my mouth as his hands rested on my hips, mine tangled in his hair. Zac and Frankie were nowhere in our minds as the kiss deepened. Dougie's hand slid up to my chest, gently stroking and cupping my breast through my shirt as we kissed, the other hand on the bum of my jeans, pulling up. The kiss was hungry and lusting and passionate, like Dougie had been holding onto it for a long time. My hands slipped down to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it over his head and running my hand down the toned muscles and tracing the tattoo with my fingers. Dougie shivered and pulled my head down, kissing my neck, adding to the hickies that Zac had already left. A loud bang from the garage made us both spring apart.

'Fuck, Frankie's home!' Dougie hissed, tugging his shirt back on and straightening his hair. I ran my hand through mine as well, straightening my clothes. Dougie quickly turned the TV back on and resumed a casual position.

'Hi baby, how was your day?' he asked brightly as she walked in, completely unaware of what had just happened. She was wearing a brightly coloured short dress, which swirled as she sat beside Dougie, planting a kiss on his cheek and smiling, beginning to tell him about her day.

* * *

><p>I sat, completely glued in exactly the same position, answering the questions that were directed at me and commenting where necessary, but in my heart I wasn't anywhere near into the conversation. I kept remembering the feel of Dougie's lips on mine, the feel of his hands in my hair. Then Zac's face would melt into my mind, dissolving Dougie's face and my heart would ache with guilt. It was around nine when Doug and Frankie fell silent and continued watching TV.<p>

'Would I be able to have a shower? Danny didn't give me one...' I asked quietly.

'Yeah, of course sweets, come on, I'll show you where,' Frankie said, getting up and grinning broadly. I gave a nervous smile and got up too, following her up the stairs. You could tell she was enjoying mothering me.

'Dougie tells me you can sing?' Frankie called back as she clicked along the floorboards in her heels.

'I was at their Australia show..?' I trailed off, slightly puzzled.

'I mean, amazingly. By yourself. And not quietly behind a band and stuff,' she smiled as she pushed open the guest room door and sat on the bed where my bag and laptop lay.

I shrugged, 'I really don't know.'

'Sing for me Luce.'

'Wha-what?' I stammered, my palms suddenly turning sweaty.

'Please?' Frankie asked, smiling.

'What song?' I asked softly.

'Anything you want.'

'One of your songs?'

'If you'd like.' Frankie smiled still, watching as I got even more nervous, fumbling through my handbag for my iPod. I handed it to Frankie.

'You choose.' She flicked through a few and walked over to the corner where a speaker stood. She smiled as she pressed play.

'I chose one for your vocal ability,' she said, coming back over to the bed. I straightened up. _I Don't Believe You_ by Pink, definitely not my favourite song, but I liked it. I closed my eyes as the first part started...

"_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all..."_

I didn't dare open my eyes to see Frankie's face as I sang my way through all the verses, trembling on the spot. With my eyes closed, I didn't notice Dougie come and lean against the doorframe, listening.

"_Cos I don't, believe you,"_ I finished, slowly opening my eyes. Frankie had tears rolling down her cheeks, watching me with amazement, Dougie smiling from his spot in the doorway.

'How was it?' I asked shyly, looking at my feet.

'Amazing,' Frankie whispered, standing and hugging me as Dougie quietly slipped away.

'Thanks,' I whispered back, hugging her slight frame. She cleared her throat and gently moved to the bed, picking up my laptop.

'I was with Gi, dropping her coat off that she left in my car when Tom was talking about the hate,' she said, opening it and handing it to me, 'show me.' I sat beside her on the white sheets, going into my replies and letting her read through them.

'Would you mind if I logged in on mine for a minute?' she asked timidly, without commenting after reading all the tweets. I nodded and she quickly typed her things in. Going into her replies, she gently pushed the laptop back to me. 'Have a read through them.' As I began to read, all the tweets were just congratulating them on their new single. But as I read further there were messages like

"Skanky Frankie doesn't deserve Dougie the stupid moll" and "You can't sing, you sound like a broken blender".

'Gosh...' I murmured. Frankie nodded as I passed it back to her. 'Me and Gi know exactly what you're going through hun. I know you guys really don't deserve it more than us, but I just want you to know that we're both here if you need us okay? Block and report the jealous girls. Don't reply, okay?' Frankie murmured and I nodded. 'Are you alright?' she asked quietly, gently reaching and taking my hand.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I sighed, forcing a smile.

'Alright, that's good,' Frankie replied, almost uncertainly.

'I'll get you a towel for your shower. It's just down the hall in between mine and Dougie's bedroom and the other spare room. Take as long as you like and use whatever you like,' Frankie said, patting my hand and getting up, sliding out of her shoes as she went.

'They may look good,' she laughed, 'but they hurt like hell!' I smiled and collected up some things, walking to the bathroom where Frankie had left a white, fluffy towel out the front of the door.

I stood under the hot spray, my eyes closed as I thought about Dougie. About the kiss. Yes there was lust. Yes there was passion. But I hadn't felt any type of spark from it. Thank goodness. Because now, there was an awful feeling of guilt that was making me feel like vomiting all over Dougie and Frankie's lovely white guest bathroom. I washed my hair with the strawberry, expensive looking shampoo and conditioner in the shower and got out, wrapping the white towel around myself, looking in the big mirror that took up most of one wall. What did anyone see in me?

I got dressed and hung the towel up and taking my clothes to my bedroom, before walking downstairs. Dougie and Frankie sounded to be in the lounge.

'You alright Dougie?' Frankie asked. I quickly stopped silently at the door, listening.

'I'm fine babe, why?' Dougie asked.

'You just seem...odd tonight,' Frankie replied unsurely.

Dougie chuckled. 'I'm fine baby, just a long day.'

'Alright. How are the girls coping with the Twitter messages?' Frankie asked, her voice sounding concerned.

'I dunno about the others, but Luce seemed a little upset by it, understandably.'

'Yeah. Is she alright?'

'Who, Luce?'

'Yeah.'

'I think she's alright. Why?'

'Just wondering. She's adorable. And have you heard her voice? She's incredible!'

'Yes hun, I heard her on tour,' Dougie laughed and Frankie giggled. They both fell silent, so I waited a minute, then walked in.

'How was your shower sweetie?' Frankie asked as I sat beside her.

'Good,' I smiled and she smiled back. 'What's on for tomorrow?' I asked.

'The girls are off doing something wedding-related. So we thought we'd have you girls at Tom's place and we'd do something together like old times,' Dougie smiled. 'You can invite Zac if you'd like?'

'Doug he's at school tomorrow,' I smiled.

'Oh. Afterwards then. We should go pick him up,' Dougie said sneakily.

'Even Nate?' I asked quickly.

'I thought he and Sophie broke up?'

'Doesn't mean the rest of us don't miss him,' I shrugged.

'Alright. And Nate. I'll get onto Tom tonight,' Dougie smiled.

'Good,' I grinned back.


	11. Love and Friendship

**Hey, sorry for the wait, once again, I have just started my last year of high school. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankyou to Kimberly, mel2403 and xKCliciousx for their wonderful reviews.**

**Kimberly: Honestly, I wish I had've waited to write the epilogue until after this story, thinking now, I really would've loved them to get together! But oh well :/ maybe in another story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Love and Friendship<strong>

After watching a movie with hot chocolate for a few hours, we decided it was time to sleep. Frankie went ahead of us to have a shower, so Dougie walked me to my bedroom. He drew the curtains on the window, switching the lamp on the nightstand on. As I got under the blankets he sat on the edge of my bed, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He mumbled something to the floor.

'What?' I asked loudly.

'Shh!' he hissed, wriggling closer to me, lying on the pillow beside me on the double bed. 'We need to talk,' he said quietly.

I nodded silently.

'I'm sorry for kissing you...' he trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

'I kinda did too... I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'Did you feel anything?' Dougie murmured.

I bit my lip and shook my head, feeling the dread of the lie in my throat, 'sorry.'

'Good. Me either,' Dougie said in relief. After a pause he rolled to face me.

'I've wanted that for so long. At the club I was so close to doing it. But no. Now it's done and it's just awkward,' he frowned.

'I know,' I whispered.

'Promise me something?'

'Anything Doug.'

'Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially not Zac or Frankie. Please?'

'Of course,' I nodded quickly, 'I wouldn't anyway.'

Dougie nodded and smiled, 'thankyou.'

'Doug, can we just pretend this and the other things with me never happened?' I whispered.

'Of course we can. That kiss was just an experiment. Which is now a failed one. So there is no need to try again. But I want you to remember that I love you Luce, I always will,' Dougie murmured, rolling and draping an arm over me.

'I love you too Dougie,' I whispered, gently taking hold of his hand.

* * *

><p>I didn't even hear Dougie leave the room. Nor did I feel him let go of my hand. But the tender moment before sleep was something I needed. I woke slowly to a darkened room, not by curtains or blinds, but by the dark grey sky outside and the rain lashing my window. The clock said it was nine in the morning, but outside it looked like five or six o'clock at night in winter. It took me a few seconds to realise that my phone was vibrating on the bedside table next to me and I picked it up.<p>

'Hello?' I said sleepily, leaning back on the soft pillow, staring at the ceiling.

'Hey baby,' Zac's voice said happily and suddenly I was wide awake.

'Good morning,' I smiled to the roof.

'So, our school's flooded, so there's no school today. Dougie told me you guys were having a day in at Tom's?'

'Yeah. Wanna come over?'

'Sure. When?'

'I'll text you. Can you do something for me?' I asked, a thought suddenly springing into my sleepy mind.

'Sure, what?'

'Bring Nate along too if he's not busy?' I asked hopefully. Vanessa and I had been dying to see him again, and from what I could tell, so were the boys.

'Of course, I'll see what he's up too. I'll let you get up then,' he laughed. 'See ya later.'

'Bye,' I smiled, hanging up the phone. Maybe, some things did actually go right for me. There was a quiet knock on my door.

'Yeah?' I called. The door swung open and Dougie walked in, a tray of food balanced on one hand, blue and grey pyjama pants and a white t-shirt on.

'Morning Luce,' he smiled and moved inside, Frankie following behind in a brilliant, expensive looking robe.

'Guys you really didn't have to!' I exclaimed, sitting up again and pulling the blanket up over my thighs.

'You're our guest,' Frankie smiled, sitting on the side of my bed as Dougie put the tray on my lap. Pancakes and maple syrup, orange juice and a cup of tea.

'I remembered you liked this from tour last year,' Dougie laughed, sitting beside Frankie.

'Well, thankyou anyway,' I smiled, 'and Dougie?'

'Yeah?'

'Zac and Nate's school is flooded, so they're free today.'

'Excellent,' Dougie grinned, rubbing his hands together, 'we get the gang back together!' But suddenly, Dougie's face fell. 'You said Nate too?'

'Yeah, why?' I asked curiously.

'Him and Sophie...?'

'They'll be fine,' I replied with a smile and Dougie smiled too as I began to eat my breakfast, silent apart from the pouring rain.

'We'll leave when you finish. Don't worry about getting changed. We'll just be lazy,' Dougie smiled, leaving the room with Frankie.

I ate my breakfast, pausing only to answer the message from Zac, before running down the stairs to the living room. Frankie was kissing Dougie at the doorway as she shuffled down the path to Giovanna's waiting car, an umbrella covering her dark hair and beautiful outfit of tiny shorts and oversized singlet. Dougie waved her off then shut the door, leaving all the rain outside.

'Good morning,' he grinned, smiling at me brightly.

'You've already said that,' I smiled back.

'I know,' he shrugged. 'So are we gonna get going to Tom's? From what I've been told, that breakfast you ate is nothing compared to the feast that awaits us,' Dougie grinned.

'Alright, just let me get some shoes,' I smiled running up the stairs and back down with a pair of flipflops. Dougie smiled and opened the door, holding an umbrella for me. I ducked under it as he shut the door and together we skipped down the path in pyjamas to the gate. Dougie opened it and went through first, waiting for me to close it. As I went to close it, my jacket caught on a rose thorn and pulled me back. As I went to turn to free myself, I completely forgot the heavy gate was closing and that I still had my hand on the latch to close it.

The pointer finger on my right hand got slammed inside, crushing my finger into the latch. I began to scream in pain as Dougie fumbled to undo the latch and free my finger. But as soon as I felt the warm liquid mixing with the rain on my hand and down my wrist and the excruciating pain, everything turned black.


	12. Blood

**Hi everyone, I'm extremely sorry for the pathetically long wait there has been between my updates. I've just finished my last year of high school ever, my exams are finished and a whole new world has opened up. I'm going to try and start writing again, and post them on here if any of my old readers are still around. Please review and enjoy, and hopefully it won't be such a long wait between the next update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Blood<strong>

I quickly woke up again, on the cold, wet pavement, a shirtless Dougie kneeling beside me with my head in his hands. He had his shirt tied around my hand and his face was terrified. 'Luce, we need to get you to Tom's house. I'm gonna carry you okay?' he said feverishly, gently picking me up in his arms. I closed my eyes and leant my head into his shoulder as he walked, the umbrella abandoned and forgotten in front of his house. I felt faint and sick and horrible. Another embarrassing moment. Surely, this one would just take a bandaid?

* * *

><p>Finally reaching Tom's house, he realised the door was locked, so banged hard on it with one fist, struggling to hold my weight with one arm. 'Tom!' he screeched, knocking on the door harder and harder.<p>

'Dougie I'm coming!' Tom shouted, his voice growing nearer. For some reason, I no longer felt any pain in my hand, rather a weird numb feeling. I could feel the blood drenched t-shirt on it, but nothing else. I felt sick and faint, but that was it. Tom threw the door open, quickly recoiling in shock.

'What happened?!' he exclaimed.

'She crushed her finger in the gate!' Dougie said feverishly, tightening his grip on me.

'Bring her inside, quick,' Tom hissed, running to the couch. I felt Dougie carrying me to the couch, before gently placing me beside Tom. He took my hand and began to unwrap the t-shirt, a queasy look on his face.

'Tom, I wouldn't. It's pretty mangled, I was almost sick just wrapping it,' Dougie gulped. Tom continued to unwrap the t-shirt as Danny, Harry, Sophie and Vanessa came to the door to look. Dougie quickly walked over to them, ushering them into the kitchen.

'I'm sorry if it hurts Luce,' Tom murmured, still fumbling with the blood-stained white fabric.

'Tom, it doesn't hurt at all,' I shrugged and Tom's face suddenly turned to a look of shock. Finally peeling off the last piece of fabric, his face turned pale and scared.

'Dougie, get me another towel! And my keys!' he shouted in terror, quickly covering it up again.

'Tom, what's the matter?' I asked, trying to see what he was so scared about. He quickly pulled my good arm back shaking his head.

'What can you feel?' he whispered.

'Everything but my finger and there's a tingly feeling in my palm,' I replied. He bit his lip, taking the towel from Dougie who had sprinted back into the room. Keys jangled in his pocket.

'Help me get her out to the car! We've got to take her to hospital!' Tom exclaimed.

'I can do it myself,' I shrugged, getting up and beginning to walk.

'Doug, take her out, I'll tell everyone where we're going,' Tom murmured, running into the kitchen. Dougie took my shoulder, leading me out to the car. The gate swung open as Zac and Nate ran through, both drenched from head to foot. Zac stopped short, noticing me.

'Zac, in the car, hurry up,' Dougie exclaimed as he opened the door for me, helping me in. Zac stood and stared at the car, watching me.

'Zac, hurry up if you're coming!' Dougie exclaimed as Tom ran out the door, saying a quick hello to Nate on the way before jumping in the driver's seat. Zac sat next to Tom, as Dougie had taken the other back seat.

'Lucie, what happened?' Zac exclaimed feverishly as we reversed down the drive.

'She caught her finger in the gate,' Dougie murmured, doing up my seatbelt for me.

'Luce, you okay?' Zac asked quickly, turning to face me.

'I can't feel it Zac,' I replied with a shrug. It was just like all the times when you hit yourself on a nerve wasn't it? You get tingles up your arm, then it's gone. Right? Well that's what I tried to convince myself.

'Lucie, that's not a good thing...' Zac replied slowly, turning to look at me.

'Good thing about this is we live closer to the hospital than before,' Tom said quietly, turning into a road. An ambulance zoomed past us as Tom kept driving. My head span faster and faster as a hot feeling came over me and I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I was on a white bed, with women in pale pink dresses around me, all eyeing me carefully. A man in pale blue scrubs walked up to me and leant down beside me.<p>

'Hey Lucie, my name is Doctor Enrique and I'm here to take a look at your hand and finger okay?' he said in a kind and warming voice. He seemed young, mid-twenties perhaps and very good looking. He took a seat on the edge of my bed, beside my hand, which was still wrapped in Dougie's white t-shirt. Carefully, he took the t-shirt off, peering into the bloody mess. I looked over his arm, seeing my hand for the first time. It didn't look real. My pointer finger was a mangled, bloody mess, unrecognisable as a finger. A deep gash ran most of the way down, and it was angled in an odd direction.

'Now Lucie, tell me how it feels,' Dr Enrique said, examining it closely.

'Numb and tingly,' I replied. The quietness of my voice scared me.

'Well Lucie, I'm going to have to take you in to take a look a better look at this.' The doctor waved his hand and a nurse bought a wheelchair in, gently helping me into it.

As I was pushed down the white hallways, past rooms of patients and visitors and other doctors, I wondered where the other boys were. They should've been at home having fun! Not sitting in a waiting room, waiting for me to finish!

'Um, where's the three boys who bought me in?' I asked quietly as we stopped at a doorway.

'They're currently in the emergency waiting room. It's alright, they'll be fine. Right now, all you need to worry about it relaxing and staying calm. You've lost a substantial amount of blood, and could go into shock quite easily if you're not careful,' the nurse said, helping me out of the chair and over to a machine.

'Now Lucie, this machine is able to see everything, from bones, to ligaments to nerves. We're going to scan your hand, assess it, then make a decision as to what we are going to do about it,' the nurse said. 'Now just relax honey, and hold very still...'

I sat waiting for ages, as strange noises filled the room. It all felt surreal. The tingling in my hand was growing unbearable and my headache and dizziness was feeling worse and worse. Finally, the nurse returned.

'All done sweetheart, now we've given that to Doctor Enrique to take a look at. We're going to put you in a room by yourself for the minute, just until we sort some things out.' And once again, I was wheeled down a hallway and taken to a dull, boring room with one bed and a TV in the corner of the room. After the nurse helped me into a white and pale blue gown and into the bed and wrapped some white bandages tightly around my hand, she left. I lay staring at the ceiling. This could not be happening. Stuck in a hospital room in London, with Tom, Dougie and Zac all waiting, wondering what was happening, while the others sat at home without them. It was typical. Typical of me to ruin everyone's holiday. And most probably, ruin Tom and Giovanna's perfect wedding. My dress, once again would look horrible with bandages, and knowing me, I'd manage to do something on the day to stuff up again. A tear rolled down my cheek noiselessly as I hurt silently inside. Why did bad things always have to happen to me? When was it going to be _my_ turn to have good luck?

There was a knock, and a familiar face poked their head in the door. Zac. Following him were Tom and Dougie.

'Hey Luce, how you feeling?' Zac asked gently, kissing my forehead and sitting beside me. Tom and Dougie sat in the two chairs beside.

'Sick and dizzy,' I replied quietly. They nodded silently. An awkward stillness filled the room.

'Have they told you anything yet Luce?' Tom asked, nodding towards my hand.

I shook my head. 'They scanned it, that's all.'

They nodded again. But this time, the awkward silence was broken by Dr Enrique sauntering into the room and sitting beside me. He carried something in his hands.

'Okay Lucie, so what we've figured out from these scans, is that your finger is fractured in two different places, and dislocated from the joint that connects the bone to your hand. There's a small amount nerve, tissue and ligament damage and quite a big gash,' he said, looking around at the boys as well as he spoke.

'Is it fixable?' I asked quietly, Zac gently rubbing my arm.

'Yes, from what I can see here, most of it is able to be completely healed. But here comes the bad news...' The doctor trailed off, looking around at the boys and me.

'We will have to operate as soon as possible to place the bones back into their right places, and to also work on these nerves to get them responding as normal again.' I stared at him. I could not have an operation! 'The procedure is quite quick and should only probably take around half an hour.'

I began to freak out. I hated hospitals and had never, ever had an operation. What would happen about the money?

'No, no, no, I can't have an operation! I don't want one! No!' I exclaimed loudly, my breath quickening as a panic attack began setting in.

'Lucie, I need you to relax and breathe, okay? Just relax!' Doctor Enrique said, quickly summoning a nurse and whispering something to her. She quickly left the room and hurried back inside. Something was injected into my arm, and suddenly everything felt calm again and quite sleepy. I didn't dare to look at the boy's faces.

'Now Lucie, this operation needs to be done. As you are only fifteen, I need permission from your parent or legal guardian.' The doctor stopped and looked around at Dougie and Tom.

'No, we're not her guardians. She's on holiday with us at the moment from Australia,' Tom replied in a businesslike voice.

'Is it possible to have her phone number to inform and ask her mother and father?' the doctor asked. Tom nodded.

'Well come with me and we'll give her a call. I'll get one of the nurses in here to help you dress for the operation Lucie,' Dr Enrique said calmly, leaving the room with Tom. I rolled over to look at Dougie and Zac. Both looked worried and anxious.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered sadly, looking at the sheets.

'Don't be sorry Luce, please don't be sorry,' Dougie murmured, reaching out to give me a hug. I nodded and looked down at the sheets.

'You'll be fine during your operation, I promise. We'll be right here waiting for you when you come out,' Dougie said comfortingly, stroking my hand. I nodded again. There was silence for a few minutes until a nurse, Doctor Enrique and Tom walked back into the room.

'Your mother has given permission for this to go ahead, so Nurse Bryant will help you change and we'll prep you for the operation. You won't feel a thing Lucie, everything's going to be fine,' the doctor smiled as I was helped out of bed. 'I'll just get you guys to come with me for a bit. The operation should only take half an hour or so.'

Zac and Dougie both kissed my cheeks and left the room as the nurse helped me into a gown thing. I shook uncontrollably as I laid in the bed while I waited alone. An IV was put into my arm and it was hurting. Never, ever in my life had I felt so alone. I could hear people talking and moving around in the hospital. But none came to me. The white room was bland as the machine beeped. I didn't want an operation! What would the others be saying and thinking? _Lucie's hurt herself AGAIN, must be doing it on purpose._ A tear trickled down my cheek.


End file.
